1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure, particularly, to a DLC-coated fishing lure presenting an appearance of the interference color such as a rainbow color or iridescence, and superior in durability.
2. Description of Related Art
The fishing lure used for lure fishing is made to have fish catch the fishing lure in mistaking it for small fish or an insect under water, and there are known various fishing lures having different shapes, quality of material or appearances in order that the object fish may be interested in. For instance, JP 2006-141285 discloses a fishing lure presenting an appearance of the interference color such as a rainbow color by forming a transparent organic compound layer in the vapor deposition polymerization process or a transparent metal oxide layer in the physical vapor deposition (PVD) process, on the surface of the base material of the fishing lure made of such as stainless steel or plastics, and a desired catch of fish is expected by reproduction of similar color to natural creatures such as fish and insects. JP 2006-141285 also discloses techniques to print a coating compound reflecting a light to emit a rainbow-color light on the surface of the fishing lure base material, and to stick a seal or a hologram sheet on the surface.
However, these conventional techniques have disadvantages that they are not necessarily sufficient in durability because the layer coated was early worn, broken or flaked due to its fragility by, for instance, hitting on such as a stone under water in use. Upon applying the coating compound or sticking the seal, sufficient durability may not be achieved because the coating compound may be removed or the seal may be broken.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure presenting an appearance of the interference color such as a rainbow color or iridescence, and superior in durability.